Rozalia Meitzen
Rozalia Meitzen (ロザリアマイツェン, Rozaria Maitsu~en) is the name of the daughter of Rozeluxe Meitzen and Suri Kasumiōji and is a part of both the Meitzen Family and the Kasumiōji Clan along with her elder sister Rozalin Meitzen. She has yet to begin learning the art of demon taming from her father, but unlike her sister, does not have a distate for them. She has been studying under Kyodaina Uzumaki in order to learn various Hakuda techniques as well as precise control over her spiritual energy. In doing so, Rozaria has even created her own move set and learned that she has a peculiar eye technique that only she herself can use. It is this skill coupled with her sister's that causes her uncle, Roxis Meitzen to seek her out and use her to further hs own goals. Rozaria is currently training in order to understand why her zanpakuto spirit turned out to be exactly what it is and what that says about her as a person. In order to figure this out she is studying at the Hama Weapons Academy under Anna Satonaka's tutelage in order to do so. Rozaria also attends classes at the academy that are given by Tabane Alcott to learn how to use the abilties of her zanpakuto better and in the process of doing so, has even befriended the majority of the Hama Alliance, excluding Izuna Harribel and Jikan Rasen who both think of her as nothing more than a simple nuisance because of her personality and herfighting capalities respectively. Appearance When Rozalia was younger she had dark indigo colored hair in a short, leveled hime-cut style just above her forehead and fair skin that shimmered like snow, traits she inherited from her ancestors. Her hairstyle consisted of long parted bangs with a single lock of hair falling into her face. She also has large, lavendar colored eyes, and has no visible pupils-- a trait shared by her sister Rozalin due to the demonic influence caused by their father. She was usually seen with a timid and shy expression on her face when not accompanied by her sister or mother. Rozalia could often be seen wearing a short sleeve, blue v-neck shirt, with mesh armor underneath and blue shorts and sandals. Upon aging, Rozalia has blossomed into a young woman, sporting a slender, and noticeably curvaceous frame and a sizeable bust. While retaining a hairstyle similar to her younger days, she lets her hair grow to waist-length. The short, strands that frame her face still remain, but are now shoulder-length. Her outfit comprises of a loose fitting, long-sleeved, blue and white hoodie with blue cuffs over mesh armour with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals. Her more casual attire consists of brown capri pants, brown sandals, and a dark green, hood-less jacket with a spiral symbol on the upper-right side of her chest. The cuffs of the jacket were rolled up to the middle of her forearms; the inside of the jacket was shown to be cream-colored. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Energy: : Precise Spiritual Control: Sōai (僧アイ, Monk's Eye): When the Sōai is activated, Rozalia's pupils become visible and more distinct and the veins near her temples begin to bulge. With this, she has the ability to see the flow of the target's spiritual energy as well as the spiritual energy circulation system inside the body with great detail. Sōai also has the ability to see spiritual energy and allows Rozelia to see through illusions as well as disguises. Kyodaina noted that there may be other abilities that have yet to be seen. High Intellect: : Anatomical Knowledge: Hakuda User: Rozelia's style of fighting focuses on internal injuries. Each strike, when placed correctly, strikes along the the opponent's body that carries their spiritual energy throughout their being. This network is closely intertwined with the functioning of the body's organs, and so, when certain spots take damage, the organs suffer as well. This is applied by surgically injecting her own spiritual energy into the opponent, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the spiritual circulatory system. By striking the correct spots, Rozalia is able to cut off the opponent's access to their spiritual energy. : Nekkyo Shoten (熱狂昇天, Rabid Ascension): Taught to her by Kyodaina Uzumaki, Rozalia can form two large lion-shaped shrouds made up of spiritual energy around her hands. While forming, the spiritual energy surge around her palms as clouds before they begin giving off distinctive blue sparks of reishi. She then uses the shrouds to clasp onto the enemy as well as pummel into them causing massive internal damage. The lion shrouds are capable of being fired at the opponent and detonating into a large explosion. When in use, Nekkyo Shoten increases the user's strength two-fold allowing them to be capable of destroying large boulders or even leaving craters in their wake if one their strikes should miss its mark. It has been said that this technique leaves nothing of its victim behind. Swordsmanship User: Zanpakuto Senzai Ishiki (潜在意識, Subconscious Mind) Shikai: Released with the command "Mesmerize" Shikai Special Abilities: Upon releasing, the sea of the crimson reiatsu allows Rozalia access to the memories of anyone caught in it and she is able to force them to relive their memories and it also allows her to force the opponent to have memories that they did not originally have. With Senzai Ishiki, Rozelia is also able to traverse through reflective surfaces as if it were the "dream world". :* This ability allows the user to project false memories into a person's mind, this ability may only be lifted over time, which takes about an hour. When real memories begin to flood back, it will leave the user's opponents confused and may cause them to begin to have a mental breakdown. :*This ability allows the user to go into the mind of their target, allowing them to tinker with one's memories, in doing so he can change them permanently. Only a great shock can awaken one from this technique. :*This ability enables Rozelia to project the opponent's deepest desires into a solid form, these manifestations cannot be shattered, but it can be broken by overcoming one's desire. It will appear first as a gigantic mirror, then the solid state of one's desire will appear. Another mirror appears taking the form of a smaller black mirror which can show anyone the very insides of his soul, possibly unleashing the opponent's zanpakuto spirit. :*By entering a reflective surface, Rozelia is able to enter a mirror world where anything she does is reflected back into the 'real' world. She can use this technique in order to escape attacks, trap an opponent by pulling them into the mirror world, or even bypass an opponent's defense an attack them. However, Rozelia can become trapped if the reflective surface is destroyed or blocked, until she runs out of spiritual energy and is forcibly ejected but rendered unconcious. [[Bankai|'Bankai']] : Not Yet Acheived Behind The Scenes Rozalia's Fighting style is based on the Gentle Fist. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Character Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Meitzen Family Category:Kasumioji Clan Category:Shinigami Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Character Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Meitzen Family Category:Kasumioji Clan Category:Shinigami Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Hama Weapons Academy Student Category:Students